


Falling For You

by Trustyourdragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Buses, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Fucking YEAR 9S, Gabriel is a Little S h i t, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Skittles, Specifically RED skittles, Texting, and also an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustyourdragons/pseuds/Trustyourdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has known Gabriel long enough to know even a bus ride with his best friend won't end well.</p>
<p>He's pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



Lonely bus rides were maybe one of the worst things Sam Winchester could think of having to endure, ever. Especially when the route is one he was way too familiar with, and it was too hot and cramped, and there were a group of obnoxious year 9’s flicking skittles at the back of his head. Only the red ones, too. They were wasting the red skittles. That was worse than the flicking.

London sights got boring after a few months of staring out of a bus’s window, he’d found. At least, he found it boring by then. Sometimes he’d see a really, really good dog, or he’d see a person with neon green hair and the journey was made a little easier, but all too often it felt like a damn detention. He was well out of high school and he did not need to feel like he was back in detention, good grief.

Once he’d gotten bored of staring out of the bus window - which happened after maybe a minute or so - he pulled out his phone and started texting his best friend. Gabriel had been his absolute best friend since primary school, and he was also the reason he’d seen any detentions at all throughout high school. It was insane that they could even stand each other anymore, but Gabriel was funny and Sam could never be bored of him.

[Sent 4:36 p.m.] I’m bored. Say something entertaining

[Received 4:42 p.m.] Fuck I dunno, my phone autocorrected Charlies name to chakra earlier and that was the most confusing thing that has ever happened because like who the fuck writes Charlie when they mean CHAKRA? I’m not some fucking guru or some shit. I don’t do yoga. What the fuck

Sam chuckled at the text quietly, smiling down at the screen.

[Sent 4:46 p.m.] Maybe being a guru is your true calling. We don’t know these things

[Received 4:48 p.m.] Fuck no! I couldn’t do anything spiritual. I’m not a spirit man or angel or some shit like that, my true calling is a solid job at McDonalds definitely.

[Received 4:48 p.m.] Free food every day. Fuck yeah.

[Received 4:48 p.m.] Nothing better. Except you ;))))

[Received 4:49 p.m.] Why are you so bored anyway

[Sent 4.56 p.m.] The bussssss as alwaaayysss, it’s not even funny how bored I am. Remember Mr. Abate? Everybody just called him Alistair and he seemed kinda cool at first but then exam season came round and his lessons felt like they were six hours each? That’s what EVERY BUS RIDE IS LIKE.

It took a lot longer for Gabriel to start typing this time, and Sam assumed he’d left to go do something else. Sam locked his phone with a disappointed sigh and resumed staring out of the window, leaning his head against the window and probably ending up with a mild concussion. That was fine. Maybe if he did that he wouldn’t have to remember that the year 9’s were wasting red skittles. God, he was still bitter.

Sam jumped as his phone buzzed in his hand, and he unlocked it eagerly to read what Gabriel had said.

[Received 5:03 p.m.] You’re CONSTANTLY complaining about that bus. ALL THE TIME. I’m gonna fix this. Tomorrow you will not be bored, I promise ;)

A jolt of panic ran down Sam’s spine, and Sam groaned. . Oh, good lord. Gabriel might’ve been a great best friend, but there were things that he couldn’t handle, and one of them was Gabriel being cryptic.

[Sent 5:03 p.m.] What?

[Sent 5:04 p.m.] Gabriel what the hell are you planning

[Sent 5:04 p.m.] Gabriel last time you talked like that I lost half my hair

[Sent 5:05 p.m.] Tell me what you’re planning RIGHT NOW

[Received 5:06 p.m.] CHILL

[Sent 5:06 p.m.] NO. RIGHT NOW

[Received 5:08 p.m.] Alright fine you spoilsport I’m just gonna join you on your bus ride is all

Sam stared at the message for a few seconds, indecisive. He had half a mind to tell Gabriel not to bother, because frankly he was pretty sure Gabriel would end up setting the bus on fire or breaking a window, something like that, but he also knew that would probably not be boring. And the year 9’s would probably leave him alone too. Gabriel gave off a vibe that told people not to mess with him, but Sam was the opposite, even if he was bigger than Gabriel. Gabriel told him often that it was his hair, but he’d also told Sam that he’d murder him if he ever cut it, so there was that too.

[Received 5:14 p.m.] Yooooo? Is that cool?

[Sent 5:15 p.m.] Yeah sure I’ll tell you where and when later. Anyway how mad would you be if I told you people have been WASTING SKITTLES?

 

Sam was overly nervous.

It wasn’t even funny, he was near enough shaking in semi-decent weather - well, his breath wasn’t rising, so it was as decent as London got - because of all the nerves that he was feeling, and all because he was going to ride the bus with his best friend. It was ridiculous and Sam told himself to calm down, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Gabriel doing something stupid like ripping one of the chairs apart or racing up and down the stairs the entire time. He could just see it, and while he wouldn’t love his best friend any less for it, it would still be pretty damn embarrassing. When Sam got embarrassed, he blushed. He seriously blushed. He blushed so hard it looked like he had sunburn on his cheeks. Gabriel found it hilarious, but Sam himself definitely didn’t.

Sam was so caught up in his thoughts Gabriel was able to creep up on him and scare the absolute hell out of him. He doubled over laughing as Sam recovered, and he pretended to be mad at him for a couple of minutes until Gabriel started poking him. He did that until Sam couldn’t help but smile and start laughing too.

“Okay, Sammoose, when the hell does the bus get here?” Gabriel asked him with a yawn, refusing to sit like a regular human and instead lying all over Sam. Sam just sighed and started fluffing up Gabriel’s hair, used to being treated like a human mattress. Gabriel closed his eyes and grinned up at his friend, reaching up and batting Sam in the cheek.

“In about five minutes.”

“Ugh. That’s boring,” Gabriel whined, and Sam flicked him in the forehead.

It only took two minutes for the bus to arrive, and Sam assumed that Gabriel brought him good luck that day. Probably very bad luck for the bus driver and passengers, but lucky for the two of them. Gabriel darted into the bus and right up the stairs. Sam didn’t need to physically see Gabriel sit to know he’d chosen the very front seats for them, and he was pleased to see that he was entirely right. He ruffled Gabriel’s hair as he sat down, and Gabriel didn’t even pout - he was too used to it.

“Right. What do we do now?” Gabriel asked, and Sam had absolutely no idea. They thought for a few seconds, and they came up with no ideas at all.

Within two minutes, they both ended up on their phones, tip-tapping away, Gabriel’s legs propped up on Sam’s lap. They texted each other for a while, giggling like idiots (- Doesn’t your head hurt from leaning on the window? - No. I’m magical.) before Gabriel started playing some dumb phone app and left Sam to his thoughts.

Soon enough, Sam found himself… Staring. And not for the first time, either.

He was focusing on the curve of his best friend’s lips, the furrow in his brow, the way he poked his tongue out as he concentrated hard on his game, the length of his eyelashes, and especially the patterns in his eyes. The light, golden patterns etched into his irises were beautiful, to say the least.

Yes, he was aware that staring at his best friend like that probably wasn’t normal, or meant something he didn’t really want to think about. He was fully aware of it, but that wasn’t going to stop him. After all, he had amazing luck - Gabriel never caught him, not once, no matter how many times he stared -

Sam was completely wrong about his luck, and Gabriel looked up at the exact wrong moment. Sam tried to play off his open staring by staring out of the window instead, but he knew that his face was burning.

“You were staring at me,” Gabriel told him accusingly, putting his phone in his pocket. There was the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Damn it.

“No I wasn’t,” Sam shot back, shaking his head, unconvincingly. The smirk got wider, and Gabriel’s perfect eyes glittered.

“No, you’re lying. You’re an awful liar. You were staring - staring at my eyes, weren’t you?” Gabriel exclaimed, looking almost ecstatic at Sam’s obvious embarrassment. Sam shook his head again, but he knew he was screwed. Gabriel’s smile just seemed to get wider and wider. “Sam Winchester, you tell the truth right now!”

“No - wait, I - I mean, I am!” Sam checked himself, glaring at Gabriel, who was laughing in a disbelieving way.

“Samuel Lewis Winchester, you tell the truth right now or I swear to God I will close my eyes and not open them until you do.” Truth be told, that wasn’t the weirdest threat Gabriel had ever made against him.

“I am telling the truth,” Sam grumbled, knowing he sounded exactly like a toddler. Gabriel’s eyes shone in amusement, and then he closed his eyes.

And stood up.

And began to walk. With his eyes closed.

“Gabriel, are you actually about to do that,” Sam whispered, after a second or two of watching Gabriel resolutely cross his arms and grin.

“Yes, I am.”

“There are stairs on the left.”

“I am fully aware.”

Sam sighed. “You’re gonna walk left, aren’t you?”

“Yep!” Gabriel answered, popping the ‘p’ and beginning to walk. “Unless you admit that you were staring. Because I’m attractive!” He said it in an annoyingly falsetto singsong voice, and Sam glared even though Gabriel couldn’t see him do so. He felt like his face was on fire.

He was damned.

“Are you gonna admit it?” Gabriel sang.

“There’s nothing to admit!” Sam was adamant about it. He did not have a crush on his lifelong best friend, and even if - if - he did have a crush on Gabriel, he was not about to admit that to himself and Gabriel at the same damn time.

Gabriel took another step. He wobbled as the bus turned, and Sam was half on his feet, ready to catch Gabriel. He regained his balance, and took another step. And another. And another. And -

And promptly fell down the stairs.

Gabriel let out several yelps on the way down, and Sam cringed harder with each bang, not daring to watch. “I warned you about the stairs, bro!” He yelled after Gabriel, unhelpfully. The noise stopped. After about ten seconds of absolute silence, he heard a man shout “YOU ALRIGH’ THERE, LAD?” It took a second for Gabriel to reply weakly, with a “Did I just go to hell or somethin’?”

Sam looked down the stairs worriedly. “I don’t think you’re in hell,” Sam mentioned.

“No, I’m definitely in hell,” Gabriel responded dramatically, waving an arm in the air and laying down on the floor in what Sam could only describe as the Titanic’s ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose. “My best friend would prefer me to fall down the stairs than admit he has a crush on me.”

“I don’t!”

“Whatever, Samarama, come down here and help me up.”

Sam did as he was told - it was the least he could do, considering he had literally sat by and just watched his friend topple down the stairs with hardly an attempt to help him. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and hauled himself to his feet, grinning like an idiot despite having a bump on his head and several bruises decorating his arms. He was about to ask why the hell he looked so pleased with himself, but his question was answered before he had to.

Once Gabriel was on his feet, he stood on his tiptoes and pecked a short, sweet kiss on Sam’s lips. Sam blinked at him, and then down at Gabriel’s fingers, which were suddenly laced with his. Gabriel’s eyes were still glittering with amusement, and Sam’s brain was very quickly frazzled.

“So, are you gonna admit that you have a crush on me?” Gabriel asked cheekily, and Sam just stuck out his tongue at him.

“No. Maybe convince me?” Sam asked hopefully, and Gabriel just laughed.

They had another stop to go until they got to their destination, and Sam had to admit - bus rides weren’t as bad as Sam originally pegged them out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at Synergysam.tumblr.com! Talk Sabriel to me and I'll love you forever!


End file.
